Training Kim possible
by jaketheripper
Summary: Kim's sensei is revealed, her first boyfriend? Rated m for a few slow passionate lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Kim stood, facing her opponent, a boy wearing a green ghee, with red hair, kim punched and kicked but to no avail, she was thrown again, and again, and again, until she just could not get back up.

"you have power Kim, but you lack focus."

he sat on his knees beside her as her chest heaved up and down, "I-*huff*-know-*huff*"

he smiled a knowing smile as his green eyes half shut, "you must train more If you wish to create this fabled "Kim style" I've heard about."

feeling her second wind, she sat up, "we'll jake, let's hope you can teach me before my next assignment."

Jake stood and bowed, "as you wish, Kimu-San."


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Kim had mastered several techniques, but her own style had not yet been perfected, before she tried to make her own ,she went to her sensei, "jake-sama, I need your help."

he looked up from his meditation, "ah, Kimu-San, need help?"

She nodded and smiled, "yes, how do I make up a martial art?"

jake thought for a second, "hmm, you propose a challenge, I created a fighting style, from bushido, which is what I've Been teaching you, you don't have to make up a martial art, just a style that fits your body and reflexes."

kim thought a bit, "like what?"

Jake stood up at his full hight, an even 6 feet, he struck a pole with his fist and it shattered, he spun and caused several other poles to shatter, when he stopped a clear path had been carved, "I made a style to add mobility to my otherwise slow combat style, I called it Chinsorri style after my family lineage, but as you can see, my style does not involve my feet leaving the ground, because I am too slow in the air, so for starters, as a stepping stone, I would recommend you augment your "Kim style" to defeat my "Chinsorri style."

kim nodded and took a stance, "ready so soon?" Asked jake.

kim nodded again, "if I'm going to defeat your fighting style, I might as well get my ass kicked a few times to get it through my skull."

Jake got up and took a fighting stance as well, she threw a punch and he caught it, he got in close and whispered in her ear, "you are agile and strong, use your strengths."

she threw a kick and he caught that too, this time his face coming up close to hers "and very beautiful."

she blushed and he tripped her, she got up, her face could have won a red contest with a fire hydrant, "but you lack focus, again."

she growled and took the fighting stance again.

she ran at him and he threw a punch, however, this time she pushed off his arm, propelling herself into the air, she landed with her hands on his shoulders, he looked up, she was smiling evilly, "so, who's unfocused now?"

he smiled, "I admit you have me at a disadvantage."

she kicked him in the chest and he staggered back, she kicked him in the back and he staggered forward, she pulled back one of her hands to punch him but he grabbed her other arm and pulled her into a deep kiss, again that annoying hot tingle the her scalp, her face turned a deep shade of red and her hair shot straight up as she fell on top of him, Still wrapped in each other, jake hadn't meant it to go this far, he was attempting to stop it, but she was holding him down this time, it was her turn to feel this way, so he closed his eyes and let it happen..


	3. Chapter 3

**To that douche who posited that review about how bad my story was: stfu I'm not done.**

Kim kept kissing him, he felt her shiver as she breathed in and out, her lips were warm and felt relieving in the cold mountain air of the monestary, her hands ran inside his ghee, feeling his muscles surge under his skin, his hands lightly grasped her face and lifted her away from his, "Kimu-San, do you really want to do this now?"

she looked at him, her cheeks shining red, "jake, with all due respect, you started this."

he smiled and pushed her up, "then let's do this right and not on the floor."

kim smiled and laughed a bit, "I guess your'e right, my room or yours?"

he whispered in her ear, "you n have yet to see the inside of a master's bedroom."

a shiver went up her spine and she kissed him again.

he got up with her in his arms, he kicked open the monestary doors, as he ran with her to his room, she looked around at the empty temple/dojo, "I've never noticed before, but there are no other teachers here, nor any monks."

he stopped, considering her, "yes, I am the last of the chinsorri clan, my family was murdered by a rival clan, but I don't want to have that influence my now."

kim felt so awkward, standing there in what she felt was a graveyard, but then she felt his hand on her face, she turned, his face was beaming, "kimu-san, my Kimu-San."

She was suddenly overcome with emotion and she kissed him, her Back hit wood and double doors gave way, she felt herself fall backward onto the soft sheets of a feather bed.

she slowly unties his black belt and slides off his ghee, she slowly traces her finger up his muscular chest as he kisses his way down her neck, he unties her Green belt and slowly opens her ghee, revealing her CCC cup breasts, she was wearing no underwear, he put his face between her breasts and kissed and sucked, earning him an affectionate moan from her, "oh...god."

He ground the tent in his pants against the wet spot in her pants and she gripped his waistband with her toes, he eased hers down, she groaned in pleasure as he positioned himself at her opening, her biting her bottom lip signaled to him that she was ready to receive him, he pushed forward and she arched her back as he entered her.

he pumped deep inside her, savoring how she felt as she squeezed his length, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him further in, he gasped as he was now balls deep inside her, he pumped in and out, kissing her to stifle her moans and cries as they echoed through the empty monastery, she gyrated her hips and shivered as she felt him slurp his way out, then back in, her arms wrapped around his neck and her nails dug into his flesh, she began to shake, he felt her body spasm, he wrapped his mouth around his as she gripped his waist tightly with her legs and held him in place as she had an orgasm, already at his peak, he too finished, deep inside her.

kim woke an hour later, her eyes still closed, she felt the covers for her lover, but he was not there, only a note scrawled in Japanese, "Kimu-San , gone to market, will be back around mid day, Jake."

she smiled and fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim got up, she went to the bathroom and scrubbed herself down before getting in the shower he rinsed herself off, afterwords, she dressed again and went out to the training ground to practice, she wrapped her hands and feet and started punching poles, she hit one and it shook, but it didn't break like it did when jake had hit it, she hit it again, it shook and made a popping sound, she thought for a second then moved around it and kicked the pole, a visible crack appeared in it, she smiled and attacked it with a barrage of punches and kicks, it was full of cracks and dents, but it hadn't shattered yet, she finally did a backflip on to the top of the pole, standing there for a split second on her fingertips, she did a spinning kick and aimed at the center of the pole, it shattered and she smiled, but then she noticed the pain in her knuckles, they were torn, blood seeping into the linen wraps over her fists, she knelt down and groaned in pain, "damn it."

she thought for a bit about what jake would say, probably, "you were so focused you forgot your pain, well done." or maybe something more like, "focused, but not aware, again." she chuckled, "i'd better get these properly bandaged."

she walked inside and through the empty halls, again hit in the face with a fist of silence, as she walked through the halls to the infirmary, her mind began to play tricks on her, her ears grew very keen, every little noise, every creak of a floorboard was a potential attacker, every shadow housed an assassin, every whisper of wind was a veiled threat, she couldn't help but feel as if she were tresspassing in a graveyard after dark, she reached the infirmary and opened the left cabinet, she took out some gauze and bandages, she had never felt this scared inside of the monestary before, she'd been living here for months now, but she'd never felt THIS scared, it was almost like she was being-"watched?"

she snaped around at the voice, there behind her stood a musclebound man in his early 20s, with white hair, wearing a grey robe, he had a grim look in his eyes, "so this is the final scion of the chinsorri clan? a clumsy woman? dissappointing."

he moved faster than she could see, she flew out of the room and through a paper door into her room, "you are not fit to bear the name."

again, she barely had time to react before he had gotten three punches to her gut in, he lifted her up by the throat and laughed, "pittiful."

she grunted in pain and flexed her neck, she had some room to breathe, she twisted her legs around his arm and yanked hard with her neck, it came loose from his hand, he pulled his arm in, attempting to get out of her grip, when she got close enough she gripped his head with her left hand and pivoted up, she was now in the same position she had been when jake was training her, she flipped and kicked him in the head, she re positioned herself midair and jumped off the ceiling, she headbutted him, but he had pulled his head back at the last minute, she fell and he kneed her in the head, breaking her nose, she hit the floor and rolled, leaving streaks of blood from her nose, she lay there, barely concious, "w-w-wuh..."

in her blurry feild of vision, she saw the man look around and take off his robe, revealing a series of metal plates that appeared to be welded to his skin, he took a helmet that resembled a seahorse's head from a shelf and placed it on his head, a sword that was also there he took as well, he drew it and she vaguely remembered what jake had said once, "this is the helmet of a murderer, of a monster."

she had asked him, "what happened to him?"

he had answered, "i defeated him, but i do not know if he died or not."

she shuddered as she saw the monster named seahorse turn to her, the eyes behind the helmet burning with fury, "you die now."

suddenly a green blur flashed across her vision and just like that, jake was standing in the room with them, a bag of groceries and a galon of milk in his hands, "did i hit you that hard seahorse? i'm the one you want."

he set down his groceries and took a fighting stance, "you do not pick on my loved ones, not again, not ever again, FIGHT!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kim unsteadily got to her feet, she felt her nose, her hand came away with blood, "oh, god..."

Jake drew the Katana he kept over the mantlepiece and faced seahorse with it, "KIMU-SAN! RUN!"

she staggered into the hallway and felt her way along the wall, she could barely see, "guh" she sneezed blood on the floor and walls as she felt her way to the bathroom, she shook her head and the rattling told her she had a concussion, "ugh" she used some toilet paper to soak up most of the blood, she washed her face and stemmed the flow of blood from her nose.

after thinking, she ran to her room, still stumbling because of her concussion, she grabbed for her bag and pulled out a handgun, "no one beats up on my boyfriend but me."

she staggered into the main room to see that Jake was still in combat with seahorse, she pointed her gun, "FREEZE MOTHER FUCKER!"

turns out, Jake was worse off than she had initially thought, he was bleeding from the chest and blood was seeping from the corners of his mouth, "step away from my boyfriend, or i'll shoot."

Jake held out his hand, "kim...no...dont..."

seahorse took a step towards her and she unloaded the clip into his chest, he fell to his knees chuckling, "you dishonor your boyfriend...guh" he fell on his face, "kim, what have you done?"

"i saved your life."

Jake sighed, "he was mine."

she walked up to him and hugged him, "He was going to kill you."

"but..."

"but fucking nothing, i couldn't stand by and lose you."

Jake sighed and embraced her, "...thank you...Kimu-san."


End file.
